


Immortality And Its Downsides

by phantomthief_fee



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: And it is nice, Basically a bunch of people from the studio get immortality, But normal people die, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: They get together to get drunk and celebrate those they lost.





	Immortality And Its Downsides

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Be Forever Young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683835) by [MsFaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust). 



Prompt by MsFaust

> Placing a hand to his cheek as he looked in the mirror, Sammy made a sound between a hum and a sigh.
> 
> _It’s been years since I quit_ , he thought.  _And yet I still look almost no different. Not a wrinkle or grey hair in sight._
> 
> “Something wrong?”
> 
> He turned to look at Susie as she came out of the bathroom. Like him, she hadn’t aged a day since the two had left Sillyvision behind forever.
> 
> How had it happened? And was it just them? Could the others who’d quit be experiencing this too?
> 
>  

So, I read the story that inspired this and I am hella into it. I got a little feelsy in it, talking about death and the like. Credit to [@metamatronic](https://tmblr.co/mG_ILTJBGnwhICfZV78z28A) for making me ship Grant and Thomas

* * *

Honestly? Immortality wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. Sure, being eternally young was nice and all, but Sammy had found he could still get hurt and/or sick.

“If you’re going to be immortal and ageless, not being able to get injured would be nice.” He’d said more than once. Complaining was his natural state, after all. It also hid how difficult this was. Sammy had seen how Susie had struggled with seeing her friends and family grow old and die. They’d buried her littlest sister just last year, still looking the same as they had back when Claire had been a child. He was surprised it had taken as long as it had for them to reach out to the others. After all, if this had happened to them, it had to have happened to the others. Sammy had laughed his ass off the first time he’d seen Henry again. The man barely looked old enough to drink.

“Sammy. Sammy, stop laughing.” Susie said, barely able to keep a straight face herself.

“Ha ha, very funny.” Henry folded his arms, clearly unamused. “I look like an 18-year-old. Laugh it up.”

“You look like a kid!”

“Yes, it’s very funny.” Henry rolled his eyes. Eventually, Sammy did stop laughing. They all gathered around a table in a coffee shop and began to talk. Henry informed them that Shawn, Norman, Wally, Thomas, and Grant had additionally been affected by whatever had turned them into this. Henry had taken the initiative and reached out as soon as he’d been changed. There was no word on what had happened to Allison, and Susie was more than happy not to discuss her.

“How’s Linda?” Sammy asked after a few minutes. Henry chewed at his lip, running a hand through his grey-streaked hair.

“She, uh, she died a couple years back.” He said. He let out a sharp exhalation and twirled his wedding ring on his finger. The trio went quiet, an oppressive silence settling over them.

“My kids are still alive though.” Henry forced a smile, trying to lighten the mood. “So that’s a good thing. They’re getting on in years, but they still recognize me.” Sammy simply nodded, sipping his coffee. The cynical part of him said that Henry’s children would die too, eventually. But he didn’t have the heart to tell the man that to his face.

“Let’s get drunk.” Sammy suddenly announced. “Forget all the death bullshit. Just get good and drunk.”

“Sounds like a good idea to me.” Susie leaned back in her chair. Henry shrugged, and they got up and left.

And so began a great yearly tradition of all 8 of them meeting up at a bar and getting good and drunk, celebrating their lost loved ones. Grant and Thomas were generally all over each other, revelling in the fact that they could be together now. Wally and Shawn teased them for their excessive PDA, but it was all in good fun.

“So, who’ve we lost now?” Sammy asked, setting his glass of wine (because he was classy dammit) down on the table.

“My eldest daughter just passed.” Henry said.

“Grandson.” Norman set his glass down as well. He’d been an older fellow back at the studio, but now, like Henry, he was young once more. He resembled a man in his 30’s now, still on the older side of the group.

“Well, cheers to them.” Shawn lifted his mug of beer. “May they be remembered fondly.”

“Cheers.” The others chimed, lifting their glasses and clinking them together. Wally had been surprisingly quiet that night, his gaze wandering everywhere and anywhere.

“You’ve been quiet.” Grant said. “Uncharacteristically so.”

“What’s eating you?” Thomas asked, stubbing out his cigarette. Wally stiffened, his attention returning to the people at the table with him.

“I’m just thinkin’, that’s all.” He said quickly. “Can’t a guy think?”

“You never seem to.” Sammy said over his wine glass. Wally sputtered, trying to reach over the table to swat at the former music director. A round of laughter erupted from the inhabitants of the table before Wally sat back down.

“What are you thinking about?” Susie asked. “We’d like to know.”

Wally shrugged a little, scratching the back of his head. “This is just…It’s been nearly 40 years and I’m still not used to it.”

“I don’t think any of us will ever be used to this.” Henry offered a sympathetic smile.

“Especially watching everyone else get old and die.” Wally continued, staring into his glass. “It’s not supposed to be like that.”

“Leave it to Joey to mess up the natural order of the world.” Shawn said. Everyone at the table made some sound of affirmation.

“We’ll figure out what happened, eventually.” Thomas assured him.

“Would you want to go back?” Grant asked. He watched Wally intently with his almost robotic gaze. He could be so unnerving when he wanted to be.

“And leave you all on your own?” Wally smiled and shook his head. “Not in a million years.”

“That’s good, because you’re not getting rid of us.” Sammy smirked back at him. “We’re stuck together now.” Maybe for forever. None of them were sure. But as long as they had each other, maybe it would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the story that inspired all this Hopeful/Fearful (Saudade) by BornOfFire.  
> It's really good.


End file.
